


Side by Side

by MisguidedFeelingsofaDreamWeaver30



Series: Romanogers Week [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisguidedFeelingsofaDreamWeaver30/pseuds/MisguidedFeelingsofaDreamWeaver30
Summary: It's time for Steve to come home. Sequel to the Soldier and the Spy.Ships: Romanogers, mentions of SteggyWords: 1512Warnings: noneNotes: Prompt #5 for Romanogers Week - Timeless Love
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Romanogers Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762123
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Side by Side

Steve’s cane thumps against the wooden planks of the cottage, his knotted hands gripping his cane as he ascends the stairs. He smiles at the pictures of James and Yelena that have accumulated over the years. His children, all grown up. He’d done it; he raised them to the best of his ability, just like Natasha wanted.

James is now a proud grandfather, and he and Morgan still live in Tony’s old lake house. Yelena became the Director of SHIELD, keeping the world safe just as her mother did before her. Though she never married, she is the mother to many orphans across the world, after learning of her mother’s past.

Yes, Steve’s children did him and Natasha proud.

The pictures of a grown James and Yelena and their families recede to their younger years, when there is at least one Avenger with them. There’s riding their bikes with Uncle Bucky, Sam giving them joyrides on his Falcon wings, and picnics with Auntie Wanda. There were visits to Clint’s homestead and T’Challa in Wakanda, hanging out with Peter around Queens, and the occasional appearance in San Francisco, the Sanctum (despite Strange’s protests, Wong insisted), even space. Since Morgan was a staple in their lives, so were Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, and Nebula. The Guardians popped up occasionally as did Carol and Valkyrie; the kids always looked forward to their visits. Thor came to visit too, often with tales of another realm. Eventually, time caught up with them and Steve bid farewell to many of his teammates. Only a handful remain, though they too are getting on in years.

Steve reaches the landing, where his art dotted the walls. When he and Natasha bought the place, she insisted on hanging them. There were sketches of the Howling Commandos, of Bucky and of Peggy. Some of his drawings display the team when they lived together in Stark Tower, later the Avengers Compound. There are even a handful of drawings he did of his teammates while they were fugitives. Though the subjects vary, his most common one is Natasha. She was embarrassed at first, though she concealed it under a convincing display of flattery. She eventually relaxed into her role as his muse as they grew closer.

Steve stops to admire two pieces side by side: a painting he’d done of her as a wedding present and a sketch of her when she was nursing the twins. Two of the very few moments where she let her guard down and allowed herself to be happy. Steve never wanted her to forget that the life he wanted with her was one she deserved.

He pushes the door to his bedroom open, and hobbles over to the record player. Blowing on the dust that had begun to accumulate, he slides the record into place. The soothing jazz tunes wash over him, and he loses himself in a memory of dancing with Natasha on a rare night in the Tower when it’s just the two of them.

There was much stepping on toes, embarrassed apologies, and patient instructions, until they are twirling about the room together, their forms melded into one. His heart aches at the thousands of dances she’d promised him, but they never shared.

Steve’s joints creak as he climbs into bed. He could imagine Tony making at least a hundred jokes that his age caught up with him. He turns on his side, as always, his hand reaching out for the empty spot where his wife would’ve laid. No matter how old he grew, he would imagine her with her red and blonde hair splayed over the pillow, eyelashes fluttering, and her lips parted for breath.

He closes his eyes, letting sleep claim him. When he blinks awake, his bedroom has faded away, but the music is still playing. A sparkling star in the corner approaches him, slowly transforming into a woman who had short curls that cascade to her shoulders, piercing eyes that are more lucid than the last time Steve glimpsed them, and lips painted her signature shade of red.

“Peggy?” Steve asks.

“Steve, my darling. It has been so long.”

Steve sits up, the accompanying back ache missing. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here for you.” She holds out her hand. “It’s time.” Her hand is as soft as he remembers. His own hand is smooth, the knots and veins no longer visible.

“Come now, soldier. We can’t afford to be late.”

“For what?”

She smiles at him. “Your wedding, of course.”

The light surrounding her intensifies, blinding Steve. When it recedes, he is standing in the hangar of the Avengers Compound. He’s dressed in his old Army uniform while Peggy is now wearing a blue dress with a red belt. He peeks through the large windows, but he doesn’t glimpse anyone else.

“Be patient, Steve. I promise you’ll see her soon enough. She’s waited for this for as long as you have.”

“You’ve seen her?” Steve’s heart stops in his chest, not only at the thought of his old love and his partner meeting but at the thought of seeing Natasha again.

“I have. And I’m so happy for you, my darling. She’s everything I hoped you would find in a partner.” She squeezes his hands. Steve pulls her into an embrace, and though so much has changed between them, their connection has not faded.

“Peggy, when this is all over, would you save a dance for me?” He asks, a weight finally lifting off his chest.

“Of course.”

The hangar doors, light spilling out onto the two of them as Steve and Peggy walk down the aisle. His heart jumps at all the familiar faces that greet him. The Howling Commandos are there, throwing enthusiastic thumbs ups. His mother is crying, held by a man who nods at him. A man who shares his eyes and smile, just like his mother said.

Before him, an altar is erected overlooking the lake. Standing proudly beside it are Bucky, Sam, Bruce, and Tony. Wanda and Bucky are holding hands, their own wedding rings flashing in the sunlight. Pepper is curled into Tony’s side; Tony wolf whistles as he approaches. Bruce gives him a deep nod as Sam mouths ‘finally.’ Peggy lets go of him with one last kiss on the cheek before sitting beside a dark-haired man with a cane and two children who share her eyes and his hair.

Steve glances at the aisle and there she is. A vision in white, accompanied by a grinning Clint; the sun catches the red and blonde in her hair, setting it aflame. Her green eyes are brighter than they’d ever been in life. She’s much more striking than he’d ever seen her, but she’s still the same Natasha. His wife, his best friend, and his partner.

Tears gather in the corner of his eyes, and he’s crying by the time Clint places her hand in his. Her small hand still fits in his large one, every callus and ridge sliding into place. She’s warm, real, and he’s ready to spend the rest of eternity with her.

“You ready to get a life, Rogers?” Her wedding ring clinks against his, the diamond sparkling in the sunlight.

“As long as it’s you by my side—” Steve cups her face, the skin smooth underneath his palm “—I’m ready for anything.”

He leans down and his lips meet hers. It’s tender and familiar, and it’s much more than anything he could ever dream of. “You still uncomfortable?” she whispers.

He chuckles against her lips. “Definitely not the word I would use,” he retorts before pulling her in for another kiss.

As Steve and Natasha reaffirm their love before their friends and family, James and Yelena, with the help of their children, lay Steve’s body to rest. They found him asleep, a peaceful smile on his face. They bury his body under the towering maple tree that houses their mother’s grave. Her weathered headstone rests beside Steve’s own.

_Steve Rogers_

_1918 - 2095_

_Friend, Teammate, Husband, Father, Soldier_

_“I can do this all day”_

James and Yelena are the last ones to leave.

“I just can’t believe he’s gone.” Yelena’s hands are stuffed in her pockets, gazing at her parents’ graves.

“It was a matter of time.” James puts an arm around his sister and she lays her head on his shoulder. “But it doesn’t make it any easier to say goodbye like this.” He sniffs.

“Do you remember that story Dad used to tell us?” Yelena’s smile is full of nostalgia.

“The Soldier and The Spy? It didn’t take us long to figure out it was him and mom.” James chuckles. After that first night, they’d demanded that story hundreds of times. No matter how much they’d asked him, he never tired of telling it.

“Do you think she’s with him now?”

“Yes. Side by side.” He glances at her sister.

“As they always were,” she finishes.

The two siblings stay with their parents until the sun sets, illuminating the two graves one last time.


End file.
